Charles B. Goldstuck
}} | birth_place = South Africa |caption = Charles Goldstuck at the 2013 MMRF Courage and Commitment Award |organization = TouchTunes Interactive Networks |date of death = |occupation = |website = |alma_mater= University of Witwatersrand | home_town = Greenwich, Connecticut }} Charles Goldstuck (born 1959 in South Africa) is an entrepreneur, philanthropist, investor, and successful business operator. Falconhead Capital Partners His lifelong passion for music led him from his native South Africa to music industry executive alongside industry icon Clive Davis. Interview: “Passion & Precision,,” RePlay Magazine, August 2012, pp 35-36 Goldstuck was co-founder of J Records with Clive Davis and partnered with Davis to form the Bertelsman Music Group (BMG). Los Angeles Times, Feb. 3, 2004 Goldstuck is currently the Executive Chairman of TouchTunes Interactive Networks. TouchTunes Leadership He is known as reinventing the American jukebox and revitalizing the industry by designing and developing the next generation Virtuo digital jukebox and the successor Playdium. Bloomberg Business PR Newswire, March 16, 2014 Goldstuck has been involved in or on the board of charitable organizations such as City of Hope Children’s Hospital Foundation, Billboard Magazine, June 21, 2006 U.J.A. Federation, Entertainment, Media & Communications Division, Getty Images, Bryan Bedder, Bahamas Music Foundation, Falconhead Capital Partners Rock and Roll Hall of Fame Foundation, Bloomberg, Executive Profile TJ Martell Cancer Research Foundation, classicwhitney.com and the Stanwich School Board of Trustees, Greenwich, Connecticut. Falconhead Capital Partners He has won a number of awards for his charitable work including the Multiple Myeloma Research Foundation 2013 Courage and Commitment Award and the City of Hope Spirit of Life Award. 2013 MMRF Courage and Commitment Award (youtube.com) Billboard Magazine, "Goldstuck Honored by City of Hope," June 21, 2006 Early life Goldstuck was born in 1959 in South Africa and grew up with his twin brother in a farming community, went to boarding school, Billboard Magazine, March 28, 1998 p. 67 via Google Booksand college at the University of Witwatersrand where he received a Bachelor of Commerce (1981) and a Bachelor of Accountancy (1982) University of Witwatersrand. He was a Chartered Accountant (1984) (South Africa) and Certified Public Accountant (1985) (U.S.A.). Falconhead Capital Partners Career J Records (2000 – 2004) In 2000 Goldstuck co-founded J Records with Clive Davis, an independent label with financial backing from Arista parent Bertelsmann Music Group. BMG would buy a majority stake in J Records in 2002, and Goldstuck would become president of the RCA Music Group as well.The New York Times, November 20, 2002 In 2001, J Records released Alicia Keys debut album, Songs in A Minor, which sold over 6.2 million copies and earned five Grammy Awards. In 2003, J Records released Alicia Keys highly anticipated new album, "The Diary of Alicia Keys," at events in Los Angeles and New York City. Chairman Clive Davis and President Charles Goldstuck introduced protégé Alicia Keys. The album debuted at number one on the US Billboard 200 chart, selling 618,000 copies in its first week. It became Keys' second consecutive number-one debut in the United States and spawned three top-ten singles. Upon its release, “The Diary of Alicia Keys” received generally positive reviews from most music critics and earned Keys three Grammy Awards at the 47th Grammy Awards. With domestic sales of four million copies and worldwide sales of eight million copies, The Diary of Alicia Keys is the thirty-first best-selling album of the 2000s (decade). Co-founding BMG with Clive Davis (2004– 2008) In February 2004, Goldstuck became President of the Bertelsmann Music Group.The Diary of Alicia Keys (Wikipedia) Davis and Goldstuck revitalized the careers of a number of aging acts, including Rod Stewart and Annie Lennox, while delivering hits from such new acts as Maroon 5 and the winners from "American Idol."TouchTunes (Leadership) Mr. Goldstuck helped to build BMG into one of the most successful music label groups in the industry during his tenure as President and COO. His many contributions over the years greatly benefited the BMG Label Group. In 2008 Charles Goldstuck left BMG to invest in the newly developing technology sector in music. Los Angeles Times, Feb. 3, 2004 TouchTunes (2009 – Present) Goldstuck joined TouchTunes in 2009 as an investor and was Chairman and Chief Executive Officer prior to becoming Executive Chairman. Business Insider, April 17, 2008TouchTunes (Leadership) Under Goldstuck's tutelage, TouchTunes now offers two smart jukebox systems that run on the latest version of its Open Stage operating system. Virtuo, its flagship box, was introduced in 2011, and the compact Playdium in 2014. Bloomberg Business The TouchTunes mobile app, which is compatible with the company's entire North American fleet of 65,000 boxes, has been downloaded over 6 million times and has about 2.2 million active users. BusinessWire, May 11, 2009 In 2015, TouchTunes was acquired by Searchlight Capital Partners, L.P. Vending Times, 11/08/2016 In 2016, Goldstuck renewed TouchTunes exclusive jukebox license of The Beatles. The band’s 13 legendary studio albums, along with The Beatles' two-volume 'Past Masters' compilation, the classic 'Red' and 'Blue' collections, the '1' hits collection, and the 'LOVE' album, will continue to be available on TouchTunes jukeboxes and mobile app in the U.S. and Canada. In addition, TouchTunes has added ‘Anthology Highlights,’ a 23-track collection of essential songs from The Beatles’ ‘Anthology, Volumes 1-3’ audio releases. Searchlight Capital, April 1, 2015 In 2017, the company announced a merger with PlayNetwork to create the global market leader for music and branded entertainment media experiences. The merger joins two industry leaders and their complementary expertise to create a new company with the global scale and resources to expand licensed music libraries, accelerate innovation, and impact customer success. TouchTunes press release Today, under Goldstuck’s leadership TouchTunes is the largest in-venue interactive music and entertainment platform, featured in more than 150,000 establishments across North America and a further 50,000 outside of North America. TouchTunes' platform provides location-based digital solutions that encourage social interactions through shared experiences. Music is the core of TouchTunes' experience, with millions of songs played daily across the network and a mobile app that lets users find nearby jukebox locations, create playlists, and control the music in-venue directly from their phone. Additional services include an integrated photo booth, the first fully licensed commercial karaoke system, and social TV messaging. TouchTunes press release Philanthropy He is a member of the board of the City of Hope Children’s Hospital Foundation, is Chairman of the Bahamas Music Foundation and is also Vice Chair of the Entertainment, Media & Communications Division of the UJA Federation. Billboard Magazine, June 21, 2006 Goldstucks many philanthropic affiliations include; the City of Hope Children’s Hospital Foundation Vice Chair of the Entertainment, Media & Communications Division of the U.J.A. Federation, Entertainment, Chairman, Bahamas Music Foundation, was a board member of the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame Foundation, TJ Martell Cancer Research Foundation, and was formerly on the Stanwich School Board of Trustees, Greenwich, Connecticut. Interview: “Passion & Precision,,” RePlay Magazine, August 2012, pp 35-36 Awards * YouthAids Man of The Year Award (2004) Falconhead Capital Partners * Foundation of Ethnic Understanding Joseph Papp Racial Harmony Award (2005) Forward, 2017 * City of Hope Spirit of Life Award (2006) Forward, 2017 Billboard Magazine, June 21, 2006 * UJA Federation Music Visionary Award (2008)Getty Images, Bryan Bedder * Multiple Myeloma Research Foundation Courage and Commitment Award (2013). 2013 MMRF Courage and Commitment Award (youtube.com) "Multiple Myeloma gala to feature Ne-Yo, Motown greats," Greewich Post, November 8, 2013 Personal life He is married to wife Karin, has two children and lives in Greenwich, Connecticut. References Category:Living people Category:1959 births Category:University of the Witwatersrand alumni Category:American business executives Category:South African emigrants to the United States